


Royal Reunion

by SolemnVow



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 17:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13792752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolemnVow/pseuds/SolemnVow
Summary: Prince Logan found parties to be... unpleasant, but who was he to refuse his brother, soon-to-be-King Virgil? With the surprise his brother left for him, perhaps he can acquiesce that parties are not absolutely horrid. Royal AU.





	Royal Reunion

Logan was only here because of his brother, Virgil. He insisted that if he had to suffer through this masquerade, then Logan would have to as well. Logan had tried to argue that that notion was ridiculous because the whole point was to find a suitor for the Crown Prince. His presence was unnecessary. And yet… here he was, adjusting his silly mask. At the end of the day, he had to admit that he couldn't say no to his dear brother. They really only had each other. Virgil was soon to become king and had become quite the nervous man from the pressure. Logan had taken to study policies to ease his brother’s burden and found himself finding pleasure in those studies. As he watched the guests enter, he couldn't help but long for the library. Once Virgil was settled and distracted, Logan vowed to make his escape.

His opportunity didn't take too long to present itself. He watched from the sidelines as a man dressed exuberantly bumped into his brother. He hid a smirk as he saw Virgil turn to scold the guest and all of the breath seem to fade. Even with the mask covering half his face, the man seemed to fit Virgil's type, not that he would admit it even on pain of death. The man seemed to be apologizing profusely at the smitten Virgil. 

Satisfied that this guest would be taking up most of Virgil's attention, Logan slipped out of the ballroom and into the library. He felt a calming sense of relief as soon as he set foot within the more familiar walls. He was just about to remove his mask and settle down with a book when he noticed that he wasn't alone.  
A man dressed completely in light blue attire with some grey accents was perusing the shelves. Logan cleared his throat. The man jumped and whirled around.

“Oh! Hello! I didn't realize anyone was in here… did you come to escape the party too?” The mysterious man asked. Logan raised his eyebrow. And here, he was hoping that the man was just nosy and could be persuaded to leave. This would require more…. Finesse.

“Ah, well…. What is there to escape from? There's food, dancing, and women. Isn't that why you attended?” The man laughed.

“N-not exactly! I came to look for a friend, but then I realized that was kind of silly since it's a masquerade! Plus, it's been so long… I doubt we'd recognize each other!” Logan smiled. A perfect opportunity to have the library to himself!

“Perhaps I can be of assistance. I know of many of the guests that have been invited. Perhaps your friend is one of them.” The man grinned.

“Oh, that would be wonderful! I'd love to catch up, now that I'm done with my studies and am free to travel again. I'm certain you at least know him, he'd be a pretty important guest, but he wasn't announced, so I'm not sure he's attending the dance… ah, look at me, I'm rambling!” The man laughed again and gestured with his hands. “Long story short, I'm looking for Prince Logan! We were best friends when we were kids and oh, it'd be so nice to talk in person instead of just by letter….” As the man continued to ramble, Logan found himself frozen in place. Patton… was here? Looking for him? He was not aware that Patton had even been invited…

“Patton?” Logan finally interrupted, mentally shaking himself. “I was… I wasn't aware you were finished with school. I didn't know you'd be here.” He found himself smiling. No wonder Virgil was so insistent that he attend! He'd have to begrudgingly thank him. Patton paused and started to grin as he realized who Logan was.

“Ah! Logan?! Oh, it is you! I'm excited to see you again, Lo!” Patton rushed to hug Logan, nearly knocking him over. Logan blushed a bit at the use of his old nickname. 

“It's a pleasure to see you again as well, Patton. You look exactly how you described.” Logan gently returned Patton’s bear hug. His heart fluttered as Patton squeezed him tighter. They eventually pulled apart. Patton took off his mask and Logan followed suit.

“I was so excited when I got the invitation, Lo! We can finally hang around together again! And Virgil becoming King? We all grew up so fast!” Patton smiled and Logan felt his heart melt.

“I am glad as well. Virgil must have heard you were able to attend and sent an invitation without me knowing. It is quite a pleasant surprise that you're here. How long is your stay here? How are your parents?” Patton took Logan's hand and squeezed it gently as he led them both to the comfy couch that was tucked in between two bookcases. 

“Well, I'm so happy he did! I can stay as long as Virgil permits, I suppose. There's not much needed to be done at home for me. My parents are doing quite well, although Father is dealing with some band of thieves that have sprung up. It's actually more amusing, I guess? See-” As Patton continued to talk, Logan was lost in taking in his friend’s appearance. He had aged well. He was no longer a scrawny, gap-toothed, kind boy. If Logan was being honest, he was a very handsome and kind man. If Logan was being honest…. He had never stopped having a crush on his friend. This was something Virgil knew. A crush that had turned into love with every letter exchanged. Logan had been surprised that Patton continued corresponding with him through the years. He treasured every letter and it seemed for a time that the only thing to pull Logan out of his studies was a letter from Patton. And now, he was here, in the flesh. Patton still hadn't stopped talking and hadn't stopped holding Logan’s hand. Although incessant chatter was an irritant for Logan, he found himself enthralled by Patton's voice. 

He was in trouble. Ensnared by love’s unforgiving, tight embrace.

Patton must have noticed Logan's silence because he stopped talking and placed his other hand over their joined ones. “Logan? Is something the matter?” That quiet, concerned question broke through Logan's thoughts and tied up his tongue. He blushed.

“Ah, Patton… I… I apologize. It's just… been so long. I did not mean for my mind to wander so. It's all so much to take in. It's been forever and yet, it feels like you've never left at all.” Logan paused, his brow furrowed as he tried to explain himself. “Does that make sense? I feel like I've lost all sense. I've… never been good at these convoluted feelings…” Patton smiled softly.

“That's quite alright. Maybe I can teach you something new!” He chuckled as his thumb brushed Logan's knuckles reassuringly. “From your brother’s letter and from what I feel…. May I try something?” Patton asked quietly, not looking Logan in the eye. Logan tilted his head curiously.

“Of course, Patton. I… do not know what it is you speak of, but I trust you.” Patton squeezed his hand and smiled up at him. Before Logan could ask what it might be, Patton leaned forward and kissed him. Logan's eyes widened, but he soon returned the kiss, his heart hammering wildly against his chest. The only equivalent to this feeling was when he had finally figured out a particularly difficult puzzle or when he beat his brother in a fencing match. Was this what love felt like? He finally understood why men went to war and fought so hard for love. If this is what love truly felt like, he'd give up anything for the feeling. For Patton.

They eventually parted for air and Logan immediately felt the loss. This feeling was exhilarating and maddening all at once. He was quite overwhelmed. They sat there in silence, trying to catch their sanity and their breath. Their eyes met again and Logan couldn't help but be lost in the feeling of true love. He leaned forward for another, softer kiss and as he felt Patton cup his cheek, he knew that everything was finally right in his world and that there was new meaning as to why the library was his favorite place.

**Author's Note:**

> May or may not continue this from Virgil/Roman pov, who knows? Let me know if y'all'd like that!


End file.
